


Just a little taste

by justmarcialima



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: It's the Doctor Strange premiere and you and Sebastian were invited.  Both of you got late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAAS this was inspired by Sebastian rugged look in Doctor Strange premiere, here's a little pic:
> 
>  
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CwTYjHvW8AQERV8.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> I also was inspired by Courtney Act's dress in the RPDR 13th (?) episode. SO here it is: 
> 
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-ctjNbQ_9GkM/U2-2IDtye6I/AAAAAAAADJA/lxHVTH4jiP8/s1600/Screen+Shot+2014-05-08+at+7.13.43+PM.png
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

\- Baby, we're late! 

I heard Sebastian yelling from our living room. We were indeed late for the premiere of Doctor Strange and it was my fault. 

\- I swear to God I'll leave you here. - He continued yelling and I rolled my eyes. Both of us knew he would never to that

\- I'm coming! Geez, calm down. - I yelled back, finishing to glue down my last fake lash. I gave myself a last once over in the mirror, grabbed my purse and left the bedroom. 

\- Thank God! - He said as soon as he heard my heels clacking in the linoleum. - I thought you had died in th- He turned around and gasped, immediately stopped talking.

\- What? - I asked, self-conscious, running a hand against my golden sequins dress. It was short, long sleeved and fitted my body in a flattering way, disposing the sequins strategically along the transparent fabric. In my feet rested a pair of nude pumps and it made my legs look longer. My hair was loose and curly, compliments of my hairdresser. My makeup consisted in golden eyelids with black eyeliner, red matte lipstick and slightly peachy cheeks. - It's too much? - I asked. Sebastian looked hot as ever. He was wearing a dark purplish suit with a lighter metallic purple tie and purple shirt , his hair was styled in a messy fashion and he sported a beard. Not quite a full beard but it was big enough to look scratchy. Seb looked older with a beard and not quite as boyish as he looked shaved clean. The ruggedly handsome look made me wet in a second. 

Sebastian said nothing. He only gave me a long look up and down, biting his bottom lip. I could recognize that look anywhere. It was hunger for me and my body. It never missed to amaze me how Sebastian could convey so much lust in only one look, but he managed to do just that. One look from him and I was already trembling. 

\- Sebastian, we're late. - I said when I saw him walking towards me.

\- Oh, now you're worried about us being late, huh? - He asked, taking off his suit jacket and placing it on the arm of the couch delicately. - You weren't before. - He caged me until I was trapped against the couch and was forced to sit down because he kept inching forwards. His face was right in front of me and his arms were each on my side. - I guess we can be late a little more. I'm not the star of the movie anyways, right? - Sebastian dropped on his knees in front of me, his hands on my thighs.

\- Seb... - I whispered, without that much strength behind it.

\- No, no, young lady. - He said, pushing my legs apart with his rough hands. I guess he didn't had that much time to moisturize while filming for Marvel. - I can't resist when you look like that, you know I can't and you keep doing it. I swear woman, you do this only to unravel me.

\- I didn't do anything. - I protested faintly.

\- I know. You have the same effect on me even in the morning with no makeup on. - He kissed my inner thigh while he started to push my dress up my legs. - The problem lies with me. I can't seen to resist you. 

\- Seb. - I gasped when I felt his breath against my panties. My black panties were simple if you took in my whole assemble of clothes. I felt I should be wearing some crazy sexy lingerie from Agent Provocateur or something but tonight I choose comfortable cotton underwear over sexy because I was sure we would be too exhausted to do something. I was clearly very wrong.

Sebastian looked at me beneath his lashes and gave a smirk. Sebastian had the face of an angel but every time he smirked it was like he had the power to drop every panties owned by women in the world. It just had that effect of instant lust. He had the most shameless smirk/smile. He gave my covered slit a long lick from bottom to top, making me moan and shudder in surprise. I could feel the warmth of his tongue and slickness of it even covered. Sebastian, the bastard, only gave a chuckle, his eyes crinkling at the corners. I could feel the vibrations of his chuckles hit dead-on my clit, making me squirm in my seat. 

\- I don't think you'll need this for now. - He said, while pulling my panties off my body and baring me to him. Seb pocketed my panties and something told me he was not going to give them back for the rest of the night. He rearranged me, putting one of my legs above his shoulder and the other he pulled apart with his hand, keeping me open to him. Sebastian and I had sex many times of course, but that didn't made me blush less whenever he did that. And he always laughed at my face, as he was doing now. - You're very cute.

\- Seb. - I whined and pouted. He laughed again but complied with my request and delved his tongue into my folds. Sebastian had the most skilled tongue I've ever encountered. He knew exactly where to prod, lick and suck to make me see stars, and he was sure doing it now. His tongue made circles around my clit slowly and then fast, changing rhythm so I wouldn't get comfortable enough. He was teasing me, licking against my folds erratically, making me moan and giving me relief but not nearly enough. - Sebastian, please. - I begged. I could feel his smug smirk against my pussy but he complied, sucking against my clit and pushing two fingers inside of me, making me moan loudly. I could feel my heel pressing harshly against his back and my hand went directly to his hair, messing it further and pulling at it. This only fueled Sebastian's desire to get me off.

I could feel his tongue pushing inside of me at the same time as his fingers, pressing against my inner walls and rubbing against my most sensitive places. It was only a matter of time until I came. Sebastian was the only man that could make me climax so fast only with his skilled mouth. His record was five orgasms in 40 minutes and he was very proud of that result, but he wanted to improve his time. Unfortunately we didn't had the time now but he was still doing a marvelous job. His beard scratched against my sensitive thighs making me squirm in my seat and get beard burn that would surely be angry red in the morning, but I didn't cared. 

It was when his fingers curled inside of me and he gave my clit a nice hard suck with a flick of the tip of his tongue that I was coming, practically screaming his name. He continued licking and riding my orgasm with his tongue until it was too much for me and I pushed his head away. I was boneless after that but I still could see him getting up from the ground, brushing his hand in the knees of his slacks, rearranging his hard cock inside his trousers and went to the mirror to look at his face. His hair was a mess, his face was red and his lips were slick and swollen. Sebastian licked his lips and rubbed at his mouth with his hand to clean the residual of my arousal, then he ran his other hand against his hair trying to fix it until it was fashionably messy. He then looked at me, who was still sprawled against the couch and panting. 

\- Let's go, I don't have all day. - He smiled.

\- We're still going? - I asked rearranging myself, closing my legs and pulling down my dress.

\- Of course.

\- But you're still hard. - I looked at his covered cock. - Don't you want me to take care of it?

He smirked. 

\- Not right now. Don't worry, you will do it when we get home. - He winked. - And my cock will flag down in the limo, chill. Now, prance.

I got up and went to look myself in the mirror. My hair was only messed up at the back so I fixed it pretty quickly, my makeup was waterproof so I just needed to re-do my lipstick and was ready to go, although my face was glowing with that special orgasmic glow and I was flushed. 

\- Can I have my panties back? - I asked as I grabbed my purse again and turned to look at Sebastian.

\- If you have them back, how can I finger you without being noticed at the movie theater? No, I'll hold on to these for the rest of the night. You can have them back when we get home, although I don't actually see the point of why.

I flushed at his comment and he held my hand while calling for the limo driver on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments, because a comment always fill a writer's heart full of warm fuzzies.


End file.
